Love or Fame
by gymriss
Summary: Why is Ginny hiding in the Girl's Dormitory? Why was she Hiding from Harry? Why does she want to kill Cho Chang, and What Happens when she needs food to survive. GWHP fluff. This is my first fanfic so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, man I love this room; it's so easy to go to when you want to get away from someone. Firstly because it's the girls dorm and boys can't get anywhere near it and secondly all the girls understand what your going through and leave you alone. But I can't stay here forever I'll starve. But if I go down there and run into Harry, the whole reason for coming up here is gone. Plus I don't think I can talk to anyone at the moment. Just because I walked straight up to Harry and kissed him while he was with his girlfriend Cho Chang. Uh…I want to kill her! She doesn't even care about Harry; all she cares about is the fame. I deserve Harry, I'm the one who is willing to sacrifice my life for him; she wouldn't even care if he died! Ok, it's decided I will go downstairs and if I see Harry I will run for it. Ok, the common room's empty, I wonder why that is. Maybe everyone heard what happened and went to watch what Harry was doing about it. Ok, so far so good, I'm out of the common room. Wait, where am I going? I leave the common room and I don't know where I'm going? How pathetic am I, planning what to do if I see Harry, then I go without even knowing where I'm going. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Uh, oh there's Harry! What do I do? I can't run he's already seen me! Uh…duck? Oh no he's coming this way! I need to escape! He looks so cute when he's far away! Hang on escape; then think about how cute he is. No wait don't even think about ho cute he is even though he is the cutest thing on earth. Ok back to reality, I need to get away! Act like I haven't seen him, no that won't work; I've been staring at him for the past 5 minutes. Calm down Ginny, he might not even want to talk about what just happened.

"Hi Ginny, um…I need to talk to you."

Oh no, he does want to. Oh great I hope he doesn't hate me. What if I act like I don't know what he's talking about…then I might be able to get away from here while he's trying to figure out if it was real or not. "What about?" ok that sounded calm enough.

"Um…about what just happened coz now Cho won't talk to me and Ron was about to hex me into another dimension."

Ok what do I do now? Um…I know I'll run, no I'll pretend to faint, then I'll find out if he really likes me. But what if he just leaves me here? What will I do?

"Ginny, you ok?"

"Um, Yeah, I'm fine"

"Why did you kiss me back there?"

"Well I've liked you for so long and I got really jealous when you started going out with Cho when she doesn't deserve you. She's only going out with you because she likes the fame. I'm the one that deserves you; I would risk my life for you. I bet Cho wouldn't even care if you died." Hang on did I just say that out loud!? By the look on Harry's face I'd say I did. Oh no, now he knows. I have to get out of here! "Um…Just forget I ever said that." Ok run!! Oh no, he's grabbed my arm and now he's…kissing me? Wow he's so amazing! But why is he kissing me?

"Harry!? What do you think your doing?"

Oh no, it's Ron! He's going to kill Harry! "Don't you dare hurt him Ron!" aww, poor Harry! He looks so cute when he's scared!

"How could you do this? She's my sister. My little sister!"

Oh great, Ron's ignoring me! "Ron, it was not him who started this, I did!"

"Ginny be quiet, this is between me and Harry…hang on…WHAT!? YOU kissed HIM!?"

Finally he's paying attention to me! "Yes Ronald, I thought you would have heard about what happened in the hall! Oh wait, you wouldn't of, you were too busy having a day dream about Hermione!" Ha-ha Ron's going red! I love catching him out like that!

"But…um…that's…that's different!"

Different? Ha! "No it's not, it's just that I acted on it and you still stare at Hermione for 5 hours everyday. If you want to have a chance with her I'd do something now!" this is the best comeback ever! I get to embarrass Ron AND I get to go out with Harry, if he wants to, I hope he does! What if he doesn't, then I would have done all this for nothing! Wait a minute, he kissed me as well, he has got to like me too. He is sooo cute, especially when he's embarrassed, like he is now. Aww.

"I am going to hex you into your next life, you're gonna wish you never said that!"

"Oh real-"

"Leave Ginny alone, if you hurt her I am going to tell Fred and George about your daily dreams about Hermione!"

Harry's standing up for me! He is so nice! That just made me like him even more!

"You wouldn't!"

"Actually, yes I would! Come on Ginny let's go."

Ok this is the best day of my entire life! First I kiss Harry and find out he likes me back, then I get to embarrass Ron, and on top of all that, Harry and I are going off somewhere and all Ron is doing is standing there staring off into space! Ok, where are we going? "Harry, where are we going?"

"Um…I don't know, just getting away from Ron I guess."

Wow, he's so adorable and cute. Hey, now I can think about how cute he is any time I want…that is if he wants to go out with me or does he still want to be with Cho? Hey, what if he was trying to make me jealous? That would be so sweet! "Harry,"

"Yeah,"

"Um…are you still going out with Cho?" Please say no, please say no!

"I hope not, I want to go out with you…that is if it's ok with you…"

"I'd love to!" Yay! I'm going out with Harry! I am going to talk about him non stop! Well…at least think about him non stop! He is definitely the guy that every girl dreams about going out with once in their life! Everybody will be so jealous! Well at least all the girls. I can't wait to tell Hermione, she will be so happy for me! I can't believe how well this has worked out! Nothing can make me unhappy today! Oh wait, except for Cho turning up…just as she has done now. I'm not going to let her take Harry away from me.

"Harry, what are you doing with her?"

Hey, she referred to me as 'her', she is in for it!

"I am walking with her, what do you think I'm doing?"

This is awesome; I get to watch Cho having a major breakdown!

"But why with her and not me?!"

Haha Cho's starting to cry.

"Because I like her more than I like you, I don't even like you anymore since you're not acknowledging Ginny."

Ok, Cho's going to burst into tears soon and run everywhere! This is so funny!

"But I'd do anything for you!"

"No, you'd do anything for my fame!"

Ooo this is getting heated! And Harry still likes me better!

"But…I…I never said that"

"Yeah, but that's how you feels even if nobody else knows it."

Hmmm…I wonder who Cho's going to go running to, could be anyone, she'd be pretty desperate now!

"S…so what if I never really liked you, I'm-I'm cute!"

Really? I can't see it…well it's up to Harry to say whether that is true or not. I hope he says she's not. Boys want to go out with me more than they want to go out with Cho.

"Well, all I see now is a pathetic girl that is desperate for popularity."

Wow, he sees the real her! I hope that others see her that way too some day. Haha Cho can barely stand! She can't handle all the emotion! Cool!

"Hi Harry, Ginny and…Cho? What's happening now?"

A/N: Please review this is my first story and i need ideas for more chapters.

It's Hermione! I was wondering where she was. Hmmm…maybe she was planning on trying to make Ron jealous. Yeah she probably was. When will they ever go out? They have liked each other forever and all they do is think about each other. "Well, I am now going out with Harry and Cho is having a hissy fit."

"Ok…Harry what's happening?"

She doesn't believe me? How could she not?

"What Ginny said is true!"

"Yeah, yeah what really happened?"

"You should start believing us Hermione, Harry and I are really going out! I thought you would be happy for me, I guess not!" ok, why does she look so confused? "Why do you look so confused? It is true! Can't you just believe me?"

"But I didn't know Harry even liked you,"

"Neither did I until I kissed him in the hall 15 minutes ago."

"That was you?! I thought Cho randomly kissed Harry. I was wondering why everybody was talking about it so much."

Ok, that explains it, but I still think she was thinking about Ron. Hey, that's probably why she missed watching it. Hey where's Cho, she was down the hall a few minutes ago. There she is, and she's right behind Harry! What's she going to do to him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Harry, watch out!"

Oh good he turned around just before she stunned him. Wow, I love his super fast reflexes.

"What were you doing?"

I hope she says something stupid.

"I was trying to do something to get you to come back to your senses."

Haha that was stupid!

"Come back to my senses?! I came back to my senses when I realized that I liked Ginny!"

Aww, so sweet.

"But you were going out with me! You're meant to like me! You did like me!"

Ok, I don't know what she's getting at here.

"Yeah, I thought I liked you, but I wasn't in my right mind!"

Cho's starting to look really stupid. That is quite funny considering she's in Ravenclaw.

"But I heard you talking to Hermione. You were saying that you thought you loved someone and not just liked them. You were wondering if they liked you back. I was sure you were talking about me. You even said that you wouldn't like to go out with anyone but them."

What? Um…what if Harry really doesn't like me? But he said that he really liked me! He could have been talking about me…but when did he talk to Hermione? Harry looks really scared and embarrassed now.

"When did you hear that?"

Oh look at him he looks so scared. I want to hug him like he's a little puppy.

"Two nights ago. You were in an empty. I heard you talking to Hermione so I stopped to listen."

What?! She was eavesdropping?!

"How much did you hear?"

Aww. So scared yet so cute!

"I heard all I said before, I just didn't the name, but I'm sure it was me!"

It was only two nights ago, he could have been talking about me! Hey Harry looks confident again! I wonder why that is?

I wasn't talking about you; I was talking about someone else!"

Phew, he doesn't love her. Hang on, if he told Hermione he only wanted to go out with the person he loves, why did he ask to go out with me? Does that mean he loves me?

"Who were you talking about then?"

Aww, Harry's blushing how cute!

"Um … Someone … not you though!"

Why won't he say who he loves? He's probably scared about everybody's reactions. But whose reaction would he be scared of? If he's scared of my reaction that might mean that he loves someone other than me! But he just asked me out! He has to of been talking about me 'coz he said that he didn't want to go out with anyone but the person he loves! That has to mean something.

"Come on, who was the one you were talking about, who do you love? Who do you think is better than me?"

Wow, she has to be so abrupt doesn't she! I feel so sorry for Harry.

"Well, I think most girls are better than you! And I was talking about … um … ah"

Aww, how cute, he's scared. He should just say who it is before I make him, or Cho does.

"Come on, who were you talking about? Hey, I bet you were talking about me but you just don't want to admit it!"

Harry looks really angry!

"I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about Ginny!"

... He … he … loves me? "You love me?"

"Well … yeah, I do"

HE LOVES ME! He is so sweet! "Really? Why didn't you tell me?" I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LOVES ME!

"Well … I thought that you may not love me back."

Aww, so sweet! "I kissed you, is that enough to prove that I love you back?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. I was just scared that you didn't even like me."

"What did Hermione tell you?" she would have told him the truth … in some sense.

"She told me that if I wasn't famous or Ron's best friend that you would have already asked me out."

Yep, I was right she told the truth … again. "Well you know Hermione always tells the truth to her close friends. And I know that she would never lie to you."

"So you really like me?"

"Of course I do! How could you think otherwise? I kissed you back in the hall that does mean something you know."

"Yeah, I forgot about that, I guess I was just wondering how I could get rid of Cho."

Aww, he forgot because he was afraid Cho would take me away from him!

"You know I am still here! I don't know how I ever liked you Harry, you are obsessed about being perfect and protecting everybody. You know you can't always be the hero."

"Cho, I would love to be normal one day but I can't because of my destiny. I have to protect everyone, Voldemort is after me! He is also after people that are close to me in hope that I would give up if someone got captured."

Poor Harry, he has to do everything. I can't believe how much pressure everyone is putting on him!

"You know what, I don't even care what you do anymore. I'm leaving!"

"Good, you do that and don't you dare harm Ginny or I swear that I will make sure that you are never able to harm anyone ever again."

Phew, she's gone! Hey, where did Hermione go? I guess she went to see what Ron was doing. "Hey Harry, when are the quidditch tryouts? I mean, since your captain and all. I'm thinking of trying out for chaser since there is only one chaser left. I would try out for seeker but you are already the seeker so I guess there is no reason for trying out for a spot that is already taken." I hope I didn't ramble too much!

"They're tomorrow night, I would love to have you on the team, you would definitely make a great chaser! But don't think that you are going to get on the team just because you are my girlfriend now!"

He's smiling, he is so sweet … and cheeky! I hope I do get on the team, it would be great because I'll be around Harry more often! Plus now I have a way to get rid of Ron whenever I want! "So, you want to go down and get some food? I'm starving!" I really am hungry, the only reason I came out of the girls dormitories was so that I could get some food!

"Yeah, me too! I was just about to go eat when you came up to me when I was with Cho. I don't know why I ever went out with her! Ah well, that's a year of my life I will never get back!"

I feel so safe around Harry, he's always so comforting! "So you really think that I will be good at chaser?"

"Of course! Whenever I was playing at the burrow you were always one of the hardest to get past!"

"Oh, so that's why you were always avoiding me while we were playing!" I wondered why he did that! I always thought it was just that he didn't like me or something like that.

"Yeah, it is, but now I will always try and get you on my team!"

"Yes, then we will really show my brothers how to play quidditch."

"That would be a really funny sight."

We're at the great hall already, how did we get here so fast? "Harry, where do you want to sit?"

"Um … huh what? Oh … I didn't even realise we were in the great hall already! Why don't we go sit near Fred and George, since both Hermione and Ron aren't here."

"Hey Fred, hey George." Hey I wonder if they heard about what happened.

"Hey Ginny, hey Harry"

"Did we hear right about what happened about 20 minutes ago?"

"Everyone keeps saying that Ginny kissed you Harry while you were with Cho."

"Well, its true she did"

"Oh, really, we both thought that you had gotten over your celebrity crush Ginny."

"Well, it never was really over but I like him more than a friend or a celebrity, if he wasn't famous I would've started dating him ages ago." It is true, I would've! Even if Ron was following me around every corner I wouldn't care, I can deal with him.

"So can we hear about what happened afterwards coz everyone's saying that Harry has two girlfriends now,"

"But that's only one of the rumours, there are loads more! Some people say that Ginny and Cho switched bodies and others say that Ginny was imperiused or something like that,"

"Only slytherins believe that one though, all the other houses are changing 'imperiused' to dared."

"Well, after Ginny ran off, I went looking for her to sort things out."

"Then he found me as I came out of the common room, I tried to get away but there was no hope of escape."

"Then I asked her why she kissed me, then she kinda blurted out everything that she wanted to say but not daring to."

"After that I tried to run but he pulled me into another kiss." I still can't believe that Harry did that!

"Wow, you really did that Harry?"

"We thought that you would never talk to Ginny ever again!"

"Well, if it was any other girl I wouldn't of, but I actually like Ginny so I wanted to talk to her and hopefully get a reason to break up with Cho. When Ginny told me everything that was on her mind I realised that I could've broken up with her ages ago!"

"So, what's happening now?"

"Well, Harry said that he wanted to go out with me and I said I would. Then Cho found us and had a big argument with Harry while he was trying to break up with her."

"It ended up with her saying that she doesn't even know why she went out with me in the first place."

"Then we decided to come down here to get some food coz we were both starving."

"And here you are telling us two about what happened. Have you seen Ron or Hermione coz they haven't been down here since breakfast."

"Well Ron caught me and Harry kissing but I had a comeback ready then Hermione came up to us when Harry was arguing with Cho."

"But we don't know where they are now."

"I think Hermione went to look for Ron, but I'm not exactly sure if she did." She probably went to the girls dorms to dream about Ron some more.

"Well, lets hope nothing bad has happened to them."

A/N well that's the second chapter up, I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update I have been busy doing other things and shopping for Christmas. Next chapter will be about what Hermione did after she left Harry and Ginny. Please review. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
